


Imagine meeting Jefferson for the first time

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Multiple Fandom Imagines [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Based on Season 1 Ep. 17 where Emma attacks Jefferson (obviously changed) for this





	

* * *

 

 

“(Y/N), what the hell are you doing here?” Emma asked you. You quickly rushed over to where Mary Margaret and Emma were tied to the chairs, flipping your switchblade from your boot, to cut the rope that bound them.

“I could ask you the same thing. Seriously guys? How did you guys manage to get yourselves captured? Again.” They thanked you when the rope fell to the ground. “I’m gone for what, three hours and now I’m saving your asses.”

Emma searched the room for anything they could use against their attacker as Mary explained the situation to you. You were indeed curious to know who owned this big house if they lived alone no less.

You were about to respond when Emma yelled, “(Y/N), look out!”

A man with a huge top hat rushed in and forced you to the ground. You shoved him off you and scrambled to the gun on the ground, only to be dragged back. You kicked him from behind, causing him to fall onto you. His hands landed on your neck as yours pushed his back, pulling his scarf aside. You gasped when you saw the scar, a red line wrapping around his whole neck. He picked you up and tossed you at the piano, grabbing the gun. Pointing it at you. He bent down and picked up the hat, placing it on top of his head. Giving you a smile, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Off with his head.”

Mary snuck up behind him with a coat rack and swung at the back of his head. Causing him to drop the gun, giving Emma the chance to kick him. He crashed through the window, hat flying off his head. You rushed to the window only to find him gone, the only thing you could see was his hat.

“Okay, what the hell happened?” You turned to Mary and Emma, “What’s up with the top hat, the gun, the house, and the scar on his neck?” Emma faced you, placing her hands on your shoulders.

“(Y/N), his name is Jefferson and he thinks he’s the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. He wanted me to use my magic to make a hat for him. I know it’s crazy, but for now, let’s get out of here before the crazy man decides to come back.”

“Yeah, yeah, sounds good.” The three of you left the house, getting into Emma’s yellow bug. But there was something familiar about Jefferson that you couldn’t quite understand.

“Magic, Mad Hatter, Alice in Wonderland? Man Emma, you sure know how to show your friend a good time.” You both laughed as she drove away from the house. 


End file.
